


Under a spell

by churro



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, added star kaomojis because were that extra, adosou owns a cafe together, izuleo runs a kingdom, knight!tsukasa, peasant/witch!sora, there WILL be angst just be patient, this fic will spread the agenda, we need more sorakasa content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churro/pseuds/churro
Summary: One day Tsukasa was out in the village for patrol but then he met the literal definition of a sunshine





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I wrote this with my friend, shes a soraP but im not so I have 0 idea abt his character but we did our best :D

The sun hasn’t shone it’s light down on the armory room’s open window, I walk out of the door to the stables to take a horse, the stables atmosphere is calm and quiet since there’s the horse keepers and other guards getting ready for their morning duties. I went over to my horse, Gentleman and took out a carrot from a nearby bucket and fed it to Gentleman, “alright, we’re going for morning duties today, okay?” I only earned a neigh from him and took it as a sign of approval.

I took out Gentleman out of his stable and put on his saddle and put his leash on to drag him outside and finally hop on and ride to the gates as the gates open up and we finally head out to the village.

my duty for today is admittedly easy but its better than tagging along with other guards and do nothing, so getting a job by miss Narukami to patrol the village was appreciated.

I remember when I was younger I used to dread every single second of my job as a “guard” I wasn't even guarding! I was washing dishes and sweeping for the rest of the day. so when I finally talked about it to Ou-sama, he told me I can do actual guard duties, when I turned 16 I finally started my guard duties.

a guard also joined in with me in my patrol, he is Tomoya Mashiro, the castle’s animal keeper. he brought a cart filled with all sorts of food to feed to stray animals in the way.

After riding Gentleman for a little while I saw the village nearing by, so I and my guards enter the village slowly, making sure not to wake up people. “crime records have been low these past days huh?” Tomoya said to me, I guess he’s trying to make small talk? “yes, it marvelously have” I replied to him, just to be polite.

He kept talking with me and after our little conversation, I heard a thud, and a scream following it “aaah, please! anyone help sora! please” as a knight on duty I’m pretty sure I needed to help that person out, so I applied pressure on Gentleman with my feet and there he (and i) go, he galloped quickly and in no time I’m next to that person. I hopped off of Gentleman and landed a hand to a small, brightly yellow-haired boy, carrying what seems like some medium-sized bags.

“don’t worry I’ll help you out!” I shouted to the fallen boy, he took my hand and revealed his face, bright blue eyes staring at me. I hid the fact that I think he’s cute and pulled him up. “HaHa~ thank you so much sir knight! sora thanks people when they help him! that’s what shisou told sora to do~☆” he thanked me and to be honest, I’ve never seen a smile so bright after all these years. ugh, he’s super cute.

I quickly went down to pick up some bags that the boy left, not to be polite or anything, it’s just a scheme to hide my face that’s burning hot. “shall I carry you to your original destination, dear pedestrian?” I asked in a knightly manner. “HoHo~☆ Sir knight wants to help Sora? for reals?” he asked in a very cute manner.  
“Obviously! that’s what a knight is for!” I looked at him in the eyes while trying to pick up his medium but heavy bags. he stood there patiently as I put the bags in Tomoya’s cart. I jumped on Gentleman and pulled him up so he can ride in the back.

“My horse walks a bit fast so can you hold onto my waist or something so you don’t fall off” I told the boy, a split second later his hand is securely wrapped around my waist and I can feel the warmth of his hand on my body, I’ve never felt this before. I don’t know the place of his destination so I told him to guide me along the way.

in the way I finally had the nerves to ask him his name, “so, dear pedestrian, may I ask what is your name?” “HaHa~☆ no need to get so formal with sora! my name is Sora! Harukawa Sora, in exchange to you knowing my name, may I know yours, sir knight?” originally I don’t want my name to be revealed to a stranger before, let alone a strange boy I met out of nowhere, but it feels like I’m under a magic spell.

“Tsuka-Tsu-Tsuka” crap I stuttered, and before I can finish my sentence the boy- no Sora already said something “Tsuka? can I call you Tsuka-chan?” he’s so quick to pick up things I'm actually very impressed “wait, but, uhm just call me tsuka-chan or something if you want, but my real name is Tsukasa Suou, the knight, prince and future king of the backgammon kingdom” i replied all fancy and stuff.

we made small talk in the way and a few minutes later we arrived at a little pathway and Sora told me to stop here, I cleared my vision a bit and turns out we’re in the front of an old cabin, it looks torn down. I started to panic what if he’s trying to kill me or something. I tightened the grip on Gentleman’s leash and I'm getting ready to back off and run when he revealed his weapon since that stupid king doesn’t give me any weapon whatsoever.

but good thing he didn’t, he took the bags and thanked me and Tomoya for the ride home, and walked to his cabin. I was about to help but his face turned sour and he said “No, shisou doesn’t like visitors! especially if they arrived with me!” so I just watched as the sour-faced lemon boy dragged his bags into his small little rundown cabin.

I decided to left quickly, the main reason is just that I’m a bit scared for this “shisou” guy that he’s been talking about. so I sped up Gentleman once again and fled to the castle with Tomoya on my side.


	2. King and Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took a while for a shortass chapter

I arrived quite late at the castle and it’s already past breakfast time, I took off my armor and quickly went to the kitchen where I used to work and grabbed myself an apple and a small glass of water.

I rushed to the king’s throne room, there I saw two kings sitting on two different sized thrones, a large one, and a slightly smaller one, besides the chairs there are two guards, one in each side. Miss Narukami on the right and Sir Ritsu on the other.

The two kings are the one that took care of me and treated me as if I’m their own child, on the bigger throne there sits an orange-haired king, his outfit is so grand, epaulets, a cape dyed in velvet red, and a matching velvet crown, his name is Leo, technically the Ou-sama of this whole kingdom, village, and a good chunk of the country, have fought in many wars and the only person who I considered truly noble.

On the smaller throne, there sits a gray-haired man with a slightly less emperor-ish outfit and more of a knight or a prince. he is supposed to be the Queen of the country but since Ou-sama isn’t really good with ladies, he chose this guy as his “Queen”. everyone refers to him as izumi-sama but I prefer, Sena. rumors had it that he’s just in the royal business for the money, but I think it’s true love. 

both kings looked down at me, waiting for my report. their glare are so similar, yet so different. the orange king, the true Ou-sama, looked down at me with his trademark “ferret smirk” his face expects potential from whatever I have to say today. and Sena? he just simply glared right on my eye, no words but enough to make me shiver out of fear.

“Pardon my tardiness, my kings. I, Tsukasa Suou, Reporting this morning’s activities” I said to the two kings while bowing down. “Kasa-kun, be quick, you still have paperwork to do after this” the gray-haired king scolded me “Sena you’re not fun, just let the boy act like this, it’s fun eheh” and the orange king launched a backfiring opinion.

I know very well that Sena’s biggest weakness is Leo’s words, so in defeat, he scoffs and crossed his legs, with a bitter look on his face, I chuckled a little at that, making the gray king scoff even more. “So? Suo~ tell me the news for today” the king popped my bubble of laughter, and I began telling him the details of what happened that morning, you know the usual, some crops drying because of the summer heat, so on, so on.

I told him practically everything, minus the accident with that Sora kid this morning. “Haaah Suo~ your news is really boring next time bring in something more interesting” the orange king proceeds to complain. “yes, my king, I understood,” I said to the orange king. “Kasa-kun, you better not be late tomorrow, we’re worried about you okay?” the gray king is surprisingly nice to me today, which is out of the norm “understood, my king, I, Tsukasa Suou shall take my leav-” “Stop Wait!” before I actually took my leave both of the kings stopped me from going 

“Wha? why is it am I not allowed to leave this sacred throne room, my kings? I have fulfilled my duty of informing you about the news this morning, that’s my only task if I’m not mistaken” in my head, I’m begging for them to let me go because a lecture wouldn’t be nice right now. 

“actually Kasa-kun, we wanted to know why are you late, you skipped breakfast which is not good, what are we going to say to the nosey peasants when they know that our heir has fallen ill?” Sena got close to me and cupped my cheeks as he said that, he then shifted my face into different uncomfortable angles and notices the big scar in my cheek that I was trying to hide. 

“Kasa-kun what is this?” the one question I wanted to avoid as much as possible appeared. “uhh, when I was riding on Gentleman, I accidentally scratched my cheeks on some tree branches” “hmm? fine then, go off Kasa-kun and try to get that scratch healed as fast as possible okay?” surprisingly Sena just let me off with a warning? this is very out of character for him! what happened?. 

As I walked from the throne room I could feel Sena’s glare and I could sense that something not good is going to happen so I made sure Tomoya would not inform the kings about it. I just promised him that I’ll help him take care of the animals he agreed and we bid goodbye for that time. 


End file.
